A New Beginning
by Phobenic
Summary: Link's adventure is over but the peace doesn't last. One day Link wakes up with a gut wrenching feeling that something is terribly wrong. he goes and finds Shad badly beaten and Ilia's been kidnapped. Link, Shad, Midna, and a strange new twili pair up to save Ilia, and have to deal with love, loss, friendship, and betrayal. through their journey. Rated T LinkXIlia MidnaXShad R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome, this is my first story and I've played legend of Zelda twilight princess many, many times. I just realized** **that link at the end runs off on his horse during the credits. Well this is about what happens after that and his new adventures.**

**Ya I know that Link can't speak in the game but in this story I had to make him talk because it was super hard trying to wright with out him speaking. So sorry for no originality.**

**Please review and tell me how I could make this better. This is my first story ever. Even if you don't like it review.**

**Nope sorry if your looking for the owner of The legend of zelda or twilight princess its NOT me... *sigh***

CHAPTER 1 new days

"HEY! link wake up!" Fado yelled up to the window of link's house.

"Stop yelling he's not there..."llia explained in a slightly sad voice.

"Well, were did he go?"he asked

"He left on Epona. He Said he had to find something, that he had to fix something. Then he... he kissed me goodbye..." llia said softly blushing. She smiled at the memory.

* * *

><p>"Come on Epona, we only have to go a little farther!" link urged his beautiful, golden, orange horse through the dark forest. She neighed in response. Link led her in to a small clearing with the lantern oil salesman.<p>

"Hey guy! Here to tie up your horse?" the salesman asked.

"Ya, the names is Link. As for my horse, she won't go through the dark tunnel up ahead and, unfortunately that is were I need to go. Please take care of my horse while I am away." With that link paid him a small tip and started toward the ancient grove.

He passed harmlessly through the tunnel, For he did this many times before, and entered the swamp. The fog was gone, most likely because he defeated Ganon not 3 weeks ago, so killing a couple bats on his way, passing through the swamp area was a breeze. Link was only worried about trying to cross the cap between him and the ancient grove.

"Hey, guy! Come HERE!" The sales-bird exclaimed. Link walked into the small makeshift shop."Hey take this rope! It might help you, hey!" The bird showed him the rope hanging on the wall. Link took it, thanked the bird and headed back the gorge.

He tied the rope to an arrow and shot it into a tree on the opposite side of the gorge. Using a glove to slide to the other side he unhooked the arrow and retrieved the rope. Jumping on the spinning platform he continued into the grove with little trouble from the giant swinging logs in the way.

"You're here for the sword, are you not?" said a mysterious voice after Link entered the grove.

"Why do you ask...?" Link asked cautiously looking around.

"You're to late! _HE_ ALREADY GOT IT! MWA HA HA HA HAAAA!" Then the voice went quiet.

"Wait! Who has it? what happened!" Link yelled at no one.

After a few moments of silence he realized the last time he had heard from his friends from Telma's bar they were headed toward this area!

"NOOO!" Link yelled into the echoing forest as he ran, for the path was already open, fearing his friends safety. He jumped down off the rocks into the clearing. He looked around but he didn't see anyone. He slowly walked into the clearing were the master swords first resting place was and were he laid it to rest when he no longer needed it.

Someone was laying on the stone platform. It was Shad!

"SHAD! Are you alright?" Link demanded after he ran to his aid.

Shad didn't look to good. He had been slashed down both arms, he had also been stabbed in the leg and again in the chest opposite side from his heart. There were two long cuts down one hand as if he was deflecting the weapon that hurt him from hitting his vital areas like his heart and his stomach.

"mmmmm L-link? He took... he took someone... I couldn't tell who he kidnapped. But when he left he took someone. He grabbed them and yanked them on to his... his horse and he... rode away... I thought he was stupid to get a horse h-here because its... hard to get out... of here... but-but he disappeared... with someone with... with him..." he closed his eyes and continued to breath heavily.

"SHAD STAY WITH ME! I'll get you to someone who can help!" Link exclaimed. Link shed a few tears at the sight of his friend in this condition. He picked up shad as gently as he could, and left running quickly but trying not to hurt Shad in the process.

As link approached the end of the grove, a small imp blocked his path.

"Please, my friend is in danger of loosing his life! Get out of my WAY" link pleaded. He tried to move past the imp, but his path was blocked by an invisible barrier. He was pushed back and barely stayed on his feet.

"I want to help!" said the imp as he lowered the barrier. "I will create a path for you to cross the gap with out trouble!" suddenly a pathway appeared above the spinning platforms and everything else in the grove. A levitating platform appeared below links feet similar to the ones he had seen in the twilight realm.

"Aren't you...-" Link tried to ask as he was cut off by the imp.

"WE MUST HURRY! THERE IS NO TIME TO TALK!"

They continued on the path in silence. After they passed through the tunnel leading to the gorge the imp created another path out of the area. As they ran past the shop, the sales-bird tried to talk to them, but link was running to fast to pay him any attention. After passing through the swamp and the tunnel to the clearing where Epona was kept, the man sitting by the fire asked " Whoa he looks bad! What happened to him?"

link blurted out "Please! Can you help him!"

"I don't think so... you're going to have to take him to Hyrule, Castle Town." The salesman told Link while looking over Shad's unconscious body at all of his wounds.

"HOW! I HAVE NO CART!" Link was on the verge of screaming out in frustration.

'L-link? What's g-going on?" Shad had woken up in Link's frustration

At the sound of his friends voice all anger and frustration drained from Link's body "We are tying to get you to Hyrule, to find someone to look at your injuries." He explained.

"Just take me to... to the swordsman of Oradon."


	2. Chapter 2

**So the is the second chapter! And it's going to be good!**

**Also there's something you have to understand, because link is so quiet it gives him lots of time to think, so his thoughts are a little more complex and thought out so if you read a very, well complex statement, its probably Link thinking.**

Chapter 2 Explanations

When Link entered the town he was nearly knocked over by Fado.

"LINK! IT'S ILIA... SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"WHAT? What happened!" Link nearly dropped Shad in surprise.

"Right after you Left, Some guy on a black horse came and asked Ilia if she knew of the 'sword of evil ban' when she said yes he grabbed her and started toward the forest! I tried to fight him off but he was to strong. I'm sorry I couldn't save her..." Fado explained sadly. Link realized this was the same person who probibly hurt Shad. Link developed extreme hatred toward this mysterious figure. He hurt his friend, kidnapped his Ilia, and he stole a very special, needed Item, _He _had gone to far.

Link's jaw started to hurt. He hadn't realized that he clenched his jaw. He unclenched his jaw and fists.

"Link? Are you alright?" Fado looked worried now.

Link sighed "Yes...It's nothing..."

"Here," Fado helped link carry Shad to Rusl's house without questioning him further.

All Link felt like doing was going somewhere and crying. This wasn't like him at all, but Ilia was the only girl he really loved and the first thing he did was leave her. Then she was taken from him. He didn't know who this person was, Were to even start looking for him, what he even wanted with the master sword, or why he needed to take Ilia. Link sighed in anger and sadness

"Link, I'm really sorry about Ilia..." Fado apologized

"It's not your fault... I know if you could have saved her, you would have..." Link patted him on the back with his free and gave him a sad smile. The two entered the house.

Uli, Colin's mother, gasped at the sight of Shad, "What happened to him!"

"I don't really know... Shad was attacked by someone who stole the master sword I think," Link explained laying Shad down on the sofa were Rusl had lain when he had been attacked by the shadow monsters.

"Stole the master sword! how?" Uli and Fado asked at the same time.

"Like I said I have no idea about much of anything!" Link said angrily, "Shad told me to take him here!" Link stormed out of the house, not wanting to be interrogated further. As he was headed back to his house a thought came into links mind.

'_My horse! I forgot about her!' _Link started to head back to the forest. When he passed the spring he noticed the imp that had helped him was in the spring doing something. Link walked into the spring, but the imp didn't seam to notice.

"Hey! Can yo answer a question? Whats your name?" Link asked

"Lan," He said. Now that Link wasn't rushing he was able to get a clear look at him. Lan looked similar to Midna when she had the curse on her. Link wondered if the same had happened to Lan. His whole back side was black and he had weird marking made from the black and the turquoise green on his front. He also had green markings down his arms and legs similar to the ones that Midna had. He also had blue-green hair that was in a stone ring like Midna's hair. his hair went down to his shoulders.

"Are you from the twilight realm…?"

"Yes."

Link silently gasped. How did he get through? Does this mean there's still a link between the 2 worlds? And what was he doing in the light world…?

"What were you just doing?" Link asked.

"I… I was trying to open a portal… to the twilight realm. Some reason, when I got my powers, my power to open portals was more powerful than most Twili. I can open portals in and out of the twilight realm. That's what I was trying to do." Lan confessed

"Why are in the light world at all?"

"Well, when Our Queen, Midna, told us about her leaving and her adventure with a young man named Link, I wanted to come and meet thins Link person."

Link realized That Lan didn't know that the person who was standing right in front of him, was Link.

"Umm I, am Link..." Link blushed a little in embarrassment.

Lan's face first turned to disbelief, then a mixture of joy and surprise,"So you are the one who saved our world? WOW! I CANT BELIVE THE FIRST HUMAN I RUN INTO IS THE FAMOUSE LINK!" Lan almost jumped up and down with excitement, "Wait till my family hears about this!"

"Umm I have another question. How come you are solid?Not a shadow?" Link wondered.

"Do you remember when our Queen, Midna, was burned by that light spirit and was given the power of light from your Princess?" Lan said still smiling.

"Yes… "

"Well when this happened, she was solid in the light world, was she not? This is the same happened to all Twili. So, now, all are visible in the world of light." Lan explained.

Lan turned back around and continued to try to open a portal.

"Lan is it usually this hard?" Link asked watching as the imp's portals failed again and again.

"No most times I can open one up without much trouble at all. Something must have happened on the other side that is messing with the portals." Lan said trying to open another portal. This worried Link. What could have happened? Has Zant somehow come back? If so, is Lan's portals failing because Midna is preventing monsters from getting back in to the light world? Or is it something else?

Lan sighed "It's no use it will not open..."

Even though Link wanted to question him further he knew he had to go get Epona. "Lan, I must retrieve my horse from the sales-man in Faron Wood,"

"I will stay with you until I may return to the twilight realm." Lan said. The two headed out of the spring and into the forest.

**Thanks to tj2317 for some help with ideas. And thanks to everyone else for the great reviews!**

**Please review even if you don't like it. Tell me how I could make it better!**

**Listen, I'm sorry that it says Lan's name before he says it. I have tried to fix it but it won't let me. I'm sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Finally Chapter 3! I really liked this one! I hope you do too!**_

Chapter 3 Reunions

"GET INSIDE THE CASTLE!" Called Midna to the Twili. A storm had suddenly appeared in the twilight realm. The first real storm the twilight realm had ever seen. This frightened the Twili. The people ran screaming into the castle to get away from it. Midna was the only one that had ever seen a storm at all. She had seen rain storms in the light world with Link, but none like this. The clouds of twilight swirled together into a dark mass floating above the people. Lightning flashed everywhere. Rain as hard rocks fell down upon them, and winds so strong the knocked many of there feet.

"WERE'S LAN!" yelled Midna. She looked around everywhere for Lan, her friend. Where cold he be? Without Lan how was she suppose to help the people to safety? Midna shivered in the cold wind and rain, her dress blowing behind her.

A small child tugged on her dress "Miss, Lan, he is in the world of light!"

The world of light? this is not good! Why had he gone to the light world just when we need him?

"Please, little one, you must help people into the castle for me!" Midna told the small child, "Find your family tell them to help people in to the castle too for me, please."

"Yes miss," the child ran the opposite direction.

Midna rushed toward the castle as well. Before She entered she looked over to the building that She and Link had retrieved the soles and fused them with the master sword. Midna stopped. She realized that this storm was most likely brought upon them because the soles were missing from their world. Midna knew she had to get the master sword back here, and maybe the storm would end. She had to find Lan as well to ask him to help get everyone to safety.

"I must get the soles back from the sword... PLEASE, SPIRITS OF THE TWILIGHT, LET ME FIND THE SOLES! LET ME BACK INTO THE LIGHT WORLD! I MUST HELP MY WORLD AND THE PEOPLE IN IT!" Midna yelled to the sky. At first nothing happened

"Please..." she whispered. A small portal opened in front of Midna, she stepped into it without a second thought.. She appeared in the light world in front of Link's house.

Link and Lan came out of the forest talking about this and that. Link was really starting to enjoy Lans company. They headed back down the way to Link's house, but before they entered the clearing Lan stopped Link.

"Um, thanks for ya know, letting me stay with you..." Lan thanked. Link replied with a smile.

And continue into the clearing and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Midna!" Link asked squinting to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

"LINK! LAN!" Midna yelled running to hug Link.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Link asked after Midna let go of him.

"Some horrible storm hit the Twilight realm. The spirits helped me get here to find Lan," she then turned her attention to Lan, "Please, I need you to open a portal big enough to get every one to safety. I've got word from the walled city that there is an under ground cave that should be big enough to hold all the people of the twilight realm. That should be safe for now."

"I'm sorry, miss, but I can not open a portal in to the twilight. Last time I tried I failed." Lan explained sadly.

"Go through the portal I came through I must stay here and find the soles to our world hurry you must help the Twili!" Link had not seen the open portal until now. It was just like the ones that opened after the shadow monsters were killed, except it was more rounded, as if it was made from circles not squares. The portal blocked the way leading to town.

"I will, your Highness," Lan turned to Link, "Even if we only just met, I feel a great deal of respect and friendship toward you. I feel sad leaving you so soon, but I promise to return." Lan walked into the portal as it closed. Opening the way to town again.

"Link, do you have the master sword? I must retrieve the soles from it, I believe returning the soles will stop the storm." Midna asked.

"Midna, after I laid the master sword to rest someone, well, stole it. I don't understand how He pulled it out of the ground, but he did and-"

"Wait, wait, who is He?" Midna asked, interrupting Link.

"I have no idea," Link admitted. But link had a few questions of his own. "Midna, how will you get back to the twilight?"

"When Lan returns I will ask him to create a portal for me, for now, I'll stick with you," she winked "for old time sake."

"Wait, you said Walled City. Does that mean there is more to the Twilight realm than I saw?"

"yes,"

"But how is that possible? I could only see could only see cloud every were I looked,"

"Well When Zant was in control, the island separated itself from the rest of the world to protect the world from Zant's power." Midna smiled. Then she stepped into Link's shadow, Midna turned into shadow her self and kind of melted into Link's shadow. This surprised Link, he didn't think in her real form she could still hide in his shadow. Link left Epona nibbling on some grass next to his home and headed back in town.

Before link entered the house where Shad was staying, Uli stopped him, "He's still really weak and needs to heal more before he moves anywhere, he need to rest so please don't stay long." Link nodded and walked in.

"uh... Link!" Shad exclaimed. He just woke up, but Shad was looking better. They had found him some pants to wear, but he had no shirt on because Beth was tending to the wound on his chest. His hand and arms were wound in cloth to protect against infection and help stop the bleeding. Uli walked in and started to clean Shad's bloodstained clothes in a tub in the corner of the crowded house. Shad had gain most of his natural color back, but he was still pretty pale.

"Hello Shad feeling better?"Link asked

"Well as good as a person who has been stabbed and cut can be, but yes I am." Shad said back to his silly self. Shad yawned, "Though I am still very tired. I cant shake it," Shad somehow drifted back off into sleep. Uli shooed everyone out of the house so Shad could sleep.

"Rusl, do you know what really happened to him? I don't know, I only assumed..." Link asked.

"No. I was not there. But Auru should know. I think he was there. I assume he is back at Telma's bar, he should be able to tell you his side of the story.

"Thanks," Link said. He started back toward his house to get Epona.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not posting for a while i put this chapter up a while ago but for some reason fan fiction said that it was not up... :/ sorry**

**Chapter 4 The Full Story**

"Rusl? Will you tell Shad where I am if he asks for me?" Link asked turning back around.

"Of course!" Rusl replied. Link smiled a thanks and walked over to the Mayer. He was weeping on the porch of his house.

"Bo?" Link asked.

"Oh link... I just got her back, and now...!" he trailed off in tears.

"I came to say that, no matter what, I will bring Ilia home." He said with complete confidence.

"I know son," But he still continued to cry. Fado came to comfort him.

Link then again headed back to his horse. he fed her some more grass and hoped up onto the saddle He rode out of the Oradon Provence and Faron Wood and into the great Hyrule fields. When he finally arrived at the castle he jumped off Epona and told her she could wander, and he walked into the crowded city.

After squeezing through many crowds of people he slowly made his way to Telma's bar.

When he walked into the small shop where Hyrule guards at many new tables. Telma was talking with Auru in the back.

"Do you know if Shads OK?" Telma asked.

"I have no idea..." Auru said sadly, "This long he might already be dead."

"Shads not dead," Link blurted out.

"Well if it isn't Link!" Telma Exclaimed.

"Hi," Link replied, "Shad, he was cut pretty badly but I found him in time and now he's staying at Rusl's house. He is still healing."

"Well, that's good to hear!" Telma said heading back to help a costumer.

"Link, how did you know where to find him?" Auru asked as Link sat down.

"Well...," Link didn't know how to word what he wanted to say,"Um, well I got this... This feeling, in the pit of my stomach, That something was wrong. And I could tell that whatever was wrong had something to do with the Ancient Grove. I don't really know what. So I when to check it out. But when I entered the grove, this invisible voice said that _He_ had took the Master Sword from the pedestal and disapperd.. I don't know who it was. So I went to check it out and I found Shad. That's what I came to talk about."

"Shad?" Auru Asked.

"Well yes and no," Link said, "I wanted to ask you what happened."

Auru sighed,"It was not pleasant I'll give you that... Well, First of all... The man that hurt Shad... is my brother... Arun" Auru looked down ashamed that he was related to a person of such mutiny.

"Auru, it is not your fault that your brother has done bad things..." Link said trying to comfort him.

"I know but, it's just hard, when your brother, that was the sweet one in the family, could grow up to be so evil..." Tears swelled in Auru's eyes, but he blinked them away.

There was an silence between the men. Even though the bar was crowded and noisy, The small back room was silent.

"Well," Auru said so loud and suddenly, Link almost fell back in his chair. "Lets continue... we were-"

Link cut him off,"Where is Ashie?" Link had just noticed she was not at any table in the bar, or with Telma.

"Ashie was so shaken by what happened she decided to head back to the mountains for awhile. Now I would like to continue without interruptions,"

"Sorry," Link whispered, sinking a little in his chair.

"We were in the grove studying the statues, Shad noticed the opened stair way, and he climbed up the stairs without us realizing. Then the whole grove was filled by his screams... We ran as fast as we could up the stairs forgetting about all of our stuff... That was a mistake... When we got there, my brother had stabbed Shad's leg. Arun then made a small girl in a white dress pull the master sword out of the ground and cover it with cloth she ripped from the bottom of her dress," Auru paused fro a moment as if considering his words, then continued.

"Despite the wound in Shad's leg he got back and tried to protect her. He put both arms out and said 'You will NOT hurt Ilia!' Arun just laughed and with is own sword he cut down both Shad's arm's. Now Me and Ashie, we wanted to help! But Arun has powers. He got them at a young age. He always called it spirit power because my parents said power comes from ones spirit. When he was young he would use his powers to help around the house with cooking and things. I wish I knew what corrupted him... Anyway, Arun cast a spell that made it so we could not enter the clearing all we could do was watch. Being cut down the arms made Shad stumble and fall again. Arun took the master sword from Ilia and tried to stab Shad's heart but he blocked it with his hand. The blade punctured the other side of his chest." Auru almost cried again but he, again, blinked back tears.

Link patted his back, even though every word was making his anger toward Arun stronger, he knew he couldn't let Auru see him so angry.

"I'm sorry." Auru apologized, "Arun then came up to me. He asked me to join him. I refused. That was when he noticed our stuff. He walked down to it and searched around until he found Ashie's bow and arrows. 'My what a nice bow... Where did you get this, if I may ask?' Arun said to us. Ashie replied-"

"None of you damn business! That's what I said!" Ashie said coming in and sitting down. "But he shot me in the leg for yelling at him." Ashie showed Link the healing wound, right below her nee on the left side. "He shot Auru with an arrow in the side as well."

Auru lifted his shirt a bit. There was a red spot under the cloth used to wrap the wound up.

"He tossed us around a little bit with his magic, then he went and grabbed the girl. When she tried to resist him he stabbed her in the foot. Then, he through her on his horse and, he made us leave the grove before him. He said he wanted Shad to pay and made us leave him there..." Ashie said sadly.

Link slammed his fist down on the table, "AAAHHH! I can't stand this guy!"

This made every one in the bar stop and look at him. Link was about to apologize when he passed out cold on the table.

**Mwa ha ha ha ha! I feel so evil :) find out what happens in the next chapter!**

**Review please tell me how to make it better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK well I got a good idea that the person who kidnapped Ilia, turns her bad. Link keeps trying to turn her back good. What do you think? I want your honest opinions!**

Chapter 5 What Happened?

There was only darkness. Link tried to move but couldn't. Link felt like he had been disconnected from his body. Suddenly a figure came into Link's vision. Link couldn't see who it was at first, but then the world around them started to get brighter. Link wanted to look away but he still couldn't move he couldn't even blink.

Suddenly the light began to dim and link could see they were in a room that was completely white. The floor was made from white tile, there was white paint on the walls and ceiling. Up against the longest wall, in the small rectangle room, were tables and chairs. They were white as well. There was 5, white tables along the two opposite walls. In between the tables was the only thing that had color in the whole room. It was a rug that showed the legend of the hero who defeated evil so long ago. The rug leaded up to a white throne chair were the figure sat.

The figure was a man. He a black old-time jacket loosely tied by red thread so you could still see his blue shirt. He wore white gloves over his hands along with light gray pants. He looked up as if just noticing Link. His face was cover in scars and he had red eyes. He had blond hair that covered one eye.

"Ah it's Link! What a surprise! I was just thinking about you!" The man laughed a cruel laugh,"You don't know me, but I know you very well... My name is Arun." He laughed again"What that pretty young girl's name? Oh yes Ilia! What a screamer she is. When I took her from your petty little forest, I swear, you could hear her a mile away! Do you want to see her? Oh of course you do!"

Link was so angry at that moment. All he could think about was ripping that man's tongue out. This man was Arun. The man who did all of those horrible thing. How could he let him get away with this? Then suddenly Arun's voice got ten times louder, "Oh Ilia could you come in here please?"

Link heard a door open behind him. He heard someone gasp. Arun summoned the person forward. "This is Mr. Link, as you already know, come to rescue you! Or that's what you had hoped isn't it? Well no he isn't I just summoned his spirit here. Link tell her you're self."

Link was able to move his face again he could blink and talk again, but strangely he did not need air.

"Ilia! Were are you! I would come take you back if I knew where you were!" Link said frantic to get his words out as if he would loose them again.

"Link, I don't know! I'm sorry!" Ilia said sadly. Tears formed in her eyes

"Awwww how touching! To bad it must end!" Arun started to laugh. Link started to disappear from his feet up.

"LINK! NOOO!" Ilia screamed as Link's head disappeared as well.

When Link awoke, in his real body, he was being dragged by Hyrule guards.

"Wha? Whats going on!" Link demanded.

"Were taking you to the castle dungeon!" One of the guard said.

"What no! What have I done!" Link didn't understand.

'_What had I done? I was about to apologize for what I did, then I passed out. What could I have possibly done?_'

"You should know! You're the one who did it!" One guard yelled.

Link was dragged through the city over the bumpy stone street and into the castle gates. Link was a little relived when he was through the gates though, because people kept gasping at him and whispering.

"Who is he? What do you think he did?" And sometimes, "What with his outfit?"

"Please if I could just speak to Princess Zelda!" Link pleaded as they dragged him into the castle.

"No criminals may speak to the Princess unless she wish it," The other Knight said.

"Then, please Tell her I'm here!" Link Yelled at them.

Link was at the point off crying out of confusion, wishing someone would tell him what had happened. Then it hit him. If Arun could puncture his concision what was stopping Arun from tapping into other parts of his mind? Making him do things he didn't remember, he didn't intend to do.

The guards dragged Link down a case of stone, hard stairs, pulling him out of his thoughts. They dragged him into a small rectangular room with two cell rooms in it. The room looked similar to the room he was held in when he was a wolf. They through him in one cell and slammed the door.

"PLEASE JUST TELL ZELDA I AM HERE!" Link yelled at The guards. One guard stopped and turned to him.

"Maybe I'll think about it." He left laughing.

Midna came out of links shadow, and gasped. "Wha-! What are we doing in here again?"

"You tell me..." Link said, "I remember passing out in the bar, then I saw Arun."

"Who's Arun?" Midna asked.

"He is the guy who stole the master sword... But, what I don't understand is when I saw him... It was like I was really there with him... I saw Ilia too, and she could see me as well... But Arun, he said that I was only my spirit..." Link was at a loss for words, "Does that make scene?" He asked.

"Sort of..." Midna confessed.

"Doesn't matter... All I know is whatever I did, Arun MADE me do it... I know it..." Link said with a fiery determination in his eyes. He was going to get Arun and clear his name.

Link sat against the bars, his face pointing away from Midna. Tears swelled in his eyes.

_First, Arun almost killed shad... Wait, Shad! I had forgotten all about him! I hope he is OK... And Ilia... Would she ever forgive me? Oh what am I going to DO?_ Link screamed inside his mind, _While I am stuck in this stupid cell I will never know..._

The tears had swelled in his eyes so much, he couldn't see. He squeezed his eyes shut and the tears started to flow. He didn't stop them. He deserved to be in this cell. For what he did to the others. He deserved it all.

He cried for what seemed like hours. At one point Midna had came over and comforted Link for awhile. She eventually went back into Link's shadow to give him some time to cry in peace. Soon after he drifted into dreamless sleep.

Link awoke many hours later to the hall door being oped. He sat up quickly and shrank back into the shadows. First, a guard came and unlocked the cell door. Next a hooded figure came in. The door was locked behind the figure.

Link shrank back as much as possible. He didn't know who this person was but he had his reasons for being suspicious. The figure looked around the room, but no matter how far he drew back, he knew the person would spot him.

"Link!" Zelda screamed throwing off her hood. She rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Zelda, Why did you have your hood up?" Link asked, "I thought you were someone else..."

"I couldn't let the other guards see me going to the cells. Prisoners are never suppose to speak to the royal family." Zelda Explained.

"Wait, but one guard said if you wanted to see them you could."

"Well, the rules have changed. And I guess that person was not informed or something." She said confused a little, "Anyway, What on the name of Hyrule did you do to get in here?" Zelda demanded.

"I was hoping that you could tell me. I have no idea what I did..." Link told her. Link Told Zelda about the dream and that he was in trouble when he woke up.

"Oh... " Was all Zelda could say.

Link's hand fell off his lap and on to the ground. He hit his shadow, and suddenly Midna appeared.

"HEY! Watch were your hand falls! Believe it or not that hurt a little!" Midna Exclaimed

"Midna?" Zelda asked in shock. She did not expect this at all.

"Zelda!" Midna Yelled happily. They shared a hug and said there greetings.

"Midna, what are you doing here? And how did you get back?" Zelda asked.

Midna told Zelda about Lan and the storm that had appeared so soon after she returned. She also explained about the souls.

"Wow..." Was all Zelda could manage.

"Hey! your not aloud in here!"Someone yelled out of sight.

"Move out of my WAY!"Yelled a girl voice.

Midna slid back into Link's shadow just as Ashie appeared in front of the bars. Her face covered in tears. Her words were barley legible through her sobs.

"How could you kill Auru!" She sobed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a while. I was never good at keeping things up to date. I am trying very hard with this because I love writing. So here is chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

"W-what...?" Link managed to say.

"How could you do that?" Telma yelled at him coming into veiw.

"DO WHAT? I have no memory of the event and NO ONE WILL TELL ME!" link yelled jumping up and storming around his small cell in anger. Link ended up telling the whole story again. After he was finished he felt so angry he could feel his face growing red by the second.

"Can we please go some were else or something! I can't stand this little room!" Link yelled out in anger.

"Yes, Link." Zelda said in a small voice.

Hearing her small voice made him loose some of his anger. Some. He was still extremely angry. He apologized to everyone.

"Its OK link," Zelda said. She told Ashie and Telma to get the keys off of the guard and unlock the door. Soon the group was out in the castle grounds. Link had grabbed his sword and shield off a table before the left he left. It was a good thing that he left almost all of his supplies back at his house. The new scenery didn't help his anger at all. He longed to be back in Oradon with his friends. He took a couple more deep breaths to help control his anger.

"So can some one please tell me what happened now?" Link said trying to suppress his anger without much success.

"Of course. Well after you passed out... Well you sat up very slowly. Your eyes started to change color. Fist they were blue... but then, well, they slowly went red. Blood red. And you said t-to me... 'Hello A-ashie... Fancy meeting you here...' Then you turned to Auru and... you said 'Hello brother. I want to ask you one more time. W-will you join me or not?' Auru said no... and you jumped him. You said that you had to kill him... You pulled your sword out and you were able to slice his neck before the guards pulled you off..." Ashie finished in tears again.

Link almost cried himself, but he blinked the tears away. He had already cried more times than he wanted.

"Princess, Can I leave? I need to get back to Oradon. A friend of mine was injured very badly, and I need to check on him." Link asked cautiously. He didn't want to leave them but he was worried about shad he had been gone longer than he wanted to be.

"Yes Link you may leave now, if you wish. I will clear your criminal record." She looked a little sad , and she spoke in a small voice. This confused Link. He called her over so they were out of ear shot from the others.

"Zelda? What's wrong?" Link asked, "You seem sad, what is it?"

Suddenly Zelda jumped up and kissed him. Link almost fell over in surprise.

"Zelda!" Link almost yelled when she let him go. Link could feel his face getting red. Zelda whole face went red.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what happened... I just don't want to loose you... Being the princess I've never had a lot of friends growing up and you're one of my very few real friends..." Zelda confessed. This also surprised Link. He wasn't sure what to say to that so he remained silent.

After a little bit Link said, "Well, um, I guess it's OK... Well, I have to go back to Oradon n-now, so..." Link said goodbye and walked back to the others

"Bye guys, I will send you a letter to explain Shad's condition." Link said a little distracted.

"Link are you OK? You'r face is really red..." Ashie asked eyeballing Princess Zelda as she walked back to the castle.

"What? Oh, ya I'm good.." _I just got kissed by the princess, but it's all good, _"Um, I'm just still a little angry..." Link quickly lied. "Ashie why did you come back, anyway?"

"Well, the passage to the mountain were my parents live was blocked by a huge blizzard. I was going to wait it out, but while I sat waiting I realized that running away like that was stupid, so I came back. Nice timing to, huh?" She said laughing a little bit. Link also laughed a little.

They said goodbye to each other and Telma led Ashie out of the castle with Link tailing behind. Link called Epona and started to ride back to Oradon.

* * *

><p>"Hey Shad, I got something for you." Link had stopped at the potion goron and got a blue potion to help Shad's injures. Link helped Shad up and put the bottle to his lips. Shad drank the blue mixture gratefully. Suddenly the smaller wounds on his hand healed up almost completely. The wounds on his chest and leg grew considerably smaller.<p>

Shad gasped, "Link! What did you give me?" Shad asked looking as the wound on his hand shrank into nothing but a scar.

"Just a little something I picked up on my adventure." Link confessed, smiling.

Shad sat up slowly. As the rest of his wound healed up. Looking at his body and surroundings. He grabbed his shirt off of the side of the couch he was laying on and slipped it over his head.

"Link, well, I've been thinking and I... I would like to join you on your journey to save Ilia. Ilia was my friend as well ,and... I want to help..." Shad confessed.

Link was shocked. Shad wanted to fight? He probably never held a sword!

"Shad...-" Link started.

"Link, I know how it sounds, but if you will teach me how to use a sword I can help!" Shad almost yelled.

Link thought about it for a moment._ Should I teach him? He has told me he is scared of the monsters. Has his near-death experience cured him of this fear? Teaching him ,though, will take some time. Time we don't have..._

"Shad, teaching you will take some time and we might not have that..." Link confessed, repeated his thoughts.

"I am a fast learner! Please Link, this is something I really want to do..." Shad pleaded.

Link sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you!" Shad said with excitement.

The two left the house and started to head back to Link's house. They had to stop many times to explain how Shad was healed making the short trip twice as long. When they finally reached Link's house, link went inside and started a fire so the small building wouldn't be cold at night, for it was autumn, and retrieved a new wooden sword Rusl had made link so he could teach the littler children.

Link headed back out side were Shad was waiting. He tossed Shad the wooden sword and climbed down the latter. Link started to teach shad the basics on the training dummy in his yard.

**Well I'm am finally done with this chapter! Ugh it took a while... well I hope you enjoyed it! And I would like to have at least _ONE _review, even if you tell me i suck... Please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while I lost the internet for a while so I couldn't post it. This chapter is a little different because its from Shad's Point of view. And it's a little long so enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 Shad**

**Shad's P.O.V**

It had been a week since the beginning of Shad's training, and he had learned all that he could. He was glad when his training was over because he could see Link getting more fidgety every day with worry.

"OK Shad! Tomorrow we are going to leave to find Ilia!" Link said excitedly.

Shad smiled. Link went into his house leaving Shad in the clearing alone.

Shad walked into the town in search of Rusl's company. Shad walked into Rusl's house to find Uli.

"Hello, Uli, Do you know were Rusl is?" Shad asked, looking around the familiar house once more. He had been here many times over the course of the week. Shad was growing very close to the people of this small town. He could name everyone of the towns people.

"He went out earlier to practice swordplay with colon, why?" Uli asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to him, thanks anyway." Shad thanked her and left.

_'Perhaps I will go find Fado...' _Shad thought to himself already headed there.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Shad how are you?" Fado asked, putting the goats in there pins.<p>

"I am doing good. Your self?" Shad asked.

"Oh, I've had better days..." Fado said. He seemed a little down.

"What's wrong? Is something troubling you?" Shad wondered, a little concerned now.

"It's nothing... I had a dream... about the town being... destroyed in a huge fire... It's been bugging me all day..." Fado confessed.

"D-destroyed?" Shad asked nervously.

"Ya, but it was just a dream right? Not real..." Fado said turning back toward his sheep.

"Ya... a dream..." Shad said half paying attention, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Shad ran quickly through the small town. He ignored the weird looks he was receiving as he ran into the clearing were link's house sat. Noticing that Link was still in his house shad climbed the ladder as fast as he could.<p>

Shad burst into the small cabin to meet Link talking to two dark figures. One was very tall and standing on two feet, wearing a long clock type dress. The person's hood was covering most of the person's hair but a woman's face was still visible.

The other figure was very short and was floating. The person had it's back to Shad. His back was black with strange symbols scattered around his small body. He had short blue-green hair.

"W-who? Are... Twili!" Shad 's voice broke on the last word.

"Shad!" Link exclaimed, surprised.

Everyone turned and looked at Shad.

Shad was just standing, mouth ajar. He couldn't rap his mind around what was going on. _People of the Twilight Realm! H-how can that be?_

"Shad ,um, this is Midna..." Link nervously gestured to the tall one. She waved nervously. Shad caught his breath, she was so beautiful. Pale blueish skin, purplish lips, red eyes, extremely red hair and even the strange medallion on her forehead. All of it tied together on her face. She was gorgeous. Shad couldn't take his eyes off of her. Midna. What a beautiful name. Shad could feel his face growing hot "And this is Lan..." Link said slowly pointing to the small one. Shad tore his gaze from Midna. Lan wasn't completely black. His Arms were light but his legs were black. his torso was light. He had a large circular blue-green symbol on his stomach and different symbols on his arms and legs but they were all the same color. His blue-green hair was a lot more blue than the symbols on his body. His hair spiked around his head. He had the same red eyes as Midna. Shad wondered if they were related.

Shad only nodded, he did not trust his voice. Now that he was thinking about his mouth he realized it was open and snapped it shut.

The group was silent for a few minutes out of sheer awkwardness.

It was Lan who finally broke the silence "Ugh I can't take the silence any more! Shad, I presume, I'm a Twili and so is Midna! We came here to assist Link. And you were not meant to see us, I guess. But it happened!" Lan yelled getting angry.

"Shad... I can-" Link Tried to explain.

"Twili...? But... how?" Shad managed, interrupting Link.

"Shad," Midna stepped forward, Shad's heart raced,"I have traveled with Link in the past, and we are good friends. I have returned to retrieve an item that we took out of the twilight realm because it's tearing apart my world. Lan, here, he is our master teleporter. He can open portals in between worlds-"

"Believe it or not, he helped me get you to Rusl's house..." Link put in.

"Yes, and he has also befriended Link, so we were sort of having a get together." Midna finished.

"Wow..." Shad said. He was just staring at Midna and Lan. Lan floated a little closer to Shad.

"If you do not mind, I would like to be your friend to..." Lan said putting a hand Shad's shoulder.

"Sure..." Shad said. Lan smiled.

"See that's how easy it is to make friends!" Lan said to Link and Midna.

"I knew that, Tele-master." Midna said jokingly.

"I don't mean to pry but... will you show me a portal?" Shad asked timidly.

"Sure!" Lan exclaimed.

The pair left the house.

**Link's P.O.V.**

"So, wolf boy, How are you?" Midna asked Link. She smiled her famous one fang smile.

"Oh the usual..." Link said smiling too.

"Ok so going around getting your self into trouble, helping people, and swordplay?" Midna asked.

Link thought for a moment, "Yep, that sounds right!"

They both laughed.

"So were do you think the souls are, anyway?" Midna asked after a moment, thoughtfully.

"I don't know, when Arun took the Master Sword, would the souls stay with him?" Link asked.

"Probably not, the souls can detect whether or not your intentions are pure or evil. That is why the castle disconnected itself from the rest of the Twilight Realm, because of Zant. So the souls probably have removed themselves from the sword and placed themselves somewere in the world." Midna explained.

"If that's the case we have a long search in front of us..." Link sighed.

"I'm going to go ask Lan if he cant detect the souls..." Midna said leaving Link alone in the house. Link knew that he would need the souls to defeat Arun but he didn't want to wast time he just wanted to save Ilia. Link kept re-living their last moments together.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're leaving again?" Ilia asked pouting.<em>

_She was sitting next to Link on his bed. They were looking out the small window at the birds that flew around. Busy with chirping, building there nests, and collecting food to eat._

"_I won't be gone as long this time, in fact I will probably be back tonight, but I have this bad feeling and I need to check it out." Link Explained._

_Ilia scooted closer to Link and grabbed his hand. _

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeease don't leave." Ilia put on her best puppy face._

"_Aaaaw please don't do that! You know I can't say no to that!" Link protested._

"_I know, that's why I'm doing it!" She smiled._

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeease Let me go! I think there is something bad going on. And who felt like something bad was going to happen before you got kidnapped?" Link asked_

_Ilia sighed,"You."_

"_Exactly. Please don't be mad with me I will check on some things then I will come home before I do any thing else." Link promised._

_Ilia placed her head on Link's shoulder. She looked out the window in silence. The sounds of chirping and rustling filled the silence. Link sighed._

"_What?" Ilia asked._

"_I... I don't want to hurt you." Link explained, "I finally saved you from the horrid monsters, I helped you get your memory back, I helped you get back here safely, then after all that I finally plucked up enough courage to ask you to be with me. I even asked your father if it would be alright. And after all that, you did the one thing, that one perfect thing that made all that seem small, you said yes. Yes to being with me." Link smiled, "And now I'm leaving and I'm making you sad."_

_Ilia's mouth hung open. "Well, when you put it that way... that was really sweet, Link. You... you can go. But, please be careful. And I'm holding you to your word. I'll see you tonight." She smiled._

_They walked outside together. The sunshine warmed Link's face. It felt good. He stretched his limbs. He let Ilia go down the ladder first and then jumped down himself. Link walked over to Epona. He could feel his face getting hot. He turned around and walked back up to Ilia. _

"_Close your eyes." Link told Ilia._

"_Why?"_

"_Please?" Link asked._

"_OOOOKKKKKK..." Ilia said before closing her eyes._

_Link Leaned in. He hesitated for a quick moment. Then he moved forward and pushed his lips against hers. Link closed his own eyes and put a hand on her face. He heard Ilia take a sharp intake of breath. _

_Link felt like every cell in his body was alive._

_Finally, he pulled away. Ilia looked up at him, and smiled._

* * *

><p>The memory was bitter sweet, though. Link never did see Ilia again, except when he was in that weird dream thing... when he killed Auru. Before he realized what he was doing, hot wet tears rolled down Link's face. They dripped down into the water bucket Link was leaning over. Link stumbled and sat down in one of the chairs around his table. He covered his face. How could he kill him? Why hadn't he seen it? Why hadn't he fought back?<p>

He heard the door open. Link looked up, which was a mistake. Midna gasped and came cover. Link sighed under his breath. Shad and Lan came in after Midna and closed the door.

"Link? Whats wrong?" Midna asked.

"Nothing... I just... Nothing..." Link cursed himself because his voice cracked on the last word.

"It's not nothing. Tell me." Midna commanded.

"I... it... Auru..." Link couldn't find the right words. He had cried a lot in front of Midna lately.

"Oh..." Midna said looking down.

"If I may interrupt, who is Auru?" Lan asked.

"He is an old friend..." Link explained.

"What happened to Auru?" Shad yelled.

Shad's P.O.V.

_Auru? What? What's going on! _Shad screamed at himself.

Pain filled Link's eyes. Fresh tears rolled down his face. Link explained everything. His voice cracked a lot through the story. New tears Broke the barrier in Link's Eyes.

Shad felt like a hole had been punched straight through his chest, again. Only this time, some stupid blue stuff couldn't fix it. Tears came out of his eyes as well. Shad started to get angry. Why had Link done that? Shad pulled out his sword and charged at Link. Midna stepped in front of shad but he knocked her out of the way. Shad pushed the blade against Link's neck. Lan tried to stop Shad as well but Shad knocked him away too.

"Why didn't you stop! " Shad yelled pushing the blade a little farther into Link's neck. Link caught his breath as a single bead of blood ran down his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed any chapter of my story!**

**Chapter 8 Dead or alive? Memories or thoughts?**

The sword clattered to the wooden floor. Followed by a large thud as four objects fell fast to the floor.

One chair. A pair of glasses. Two bodies.

One unconscious. One dead.

Blood was covering the place were one body fell. Ever so slowly, the blood covered the wood. Dripping down into the basement below through the cracks, staining both floors.

Tears also dripped to cold ground.

The sword that had fallen was splattered with the same blood that was seeping from the wound on one of the bodies. The bodies heart had beat it's last beat. Eyes, seen there last image. Mouth, tasted it's last food. Nose, smelled it's last sent. Lungs, taken in there last breath.

Just before the death of the hero that had saved the light world, twilight realm, the four light spirits, his friends, he mouthed his last word.

His silent word was Ilia.

Now his words were silent for good. The Triforce of Courage still glowed brightly on his gloved hand though.

The other body that had fallen had a large dark mark on his side. The spot marked were a princess had made a grave mistake. The princess had gathered dark energy and pushed out of her hands aimed at the person who was harming her one very true friend.

She did it out of fear. Anger. Confusion. And a sense of protection she felt toward the fallen hero.

Even though her attack had forced the intruder off her friend, the blast had pushed the blade to far into the hero's neck. This was the second time the princess has seen a man dead from the same injury.

Her face was so wet with tears.

The imp that floated in the corner of the small room was silent. His eyes red from the tears that betrayed him and slid down his cheeks. His friend. One he had known no more than a day or so.

Dead.

Time seemed to be moving in slow motion for the two Twili that still stood. Both of there friends, that now laid unmoving on the wooden boards that covered the bottom of the room, had both killed someone. One was under the influence of mind control, the other no one knew, but him. And he was not awake to answer crustal questions.

The princess fell to her knees and shoved her face into her hands. She hit her nose in the process but didn't care in the least. She could have broken every bone in her body and wouldn't have cared at that point.

The imp that was still staring at the dead body, mouth open as if he was screaming a soundless plea of help. Realizing this he slowly closed his mouth and floated over to his princess. He put a had on her shoulder. She suddenly moved and hugged her friend. They cried wordlessly onto each others shoulders.

XxXxXxX

Link opened his eyes. Or was it really his eyes? The hero distinctively remembered dieing. The pain in his neck was so intense for those few seconds. Then the pain had started to edge away as well as his life. Soon his vision went black and the pain was gone. Now he was in this new place. The place looked almost identical to the place he went to when he was training with that weird skeleton soldier.

Only difference was Hyrule castle and other landmarks of Hyrule, were not visible in the distance. He looked around. There was nothing to see that was unfamiliar. Link got to his feet slowly. Still looking around cautiously. He didn't really trust this place. He reached up and ran a hand against his neck. Smooth. No sign of a cut or blood.

But he knew he was dead.

It didn't add up. How could he be dead and standing here? Was this some weird after life? For an after life, Link thought, it was kind of boring. Link sat down and rested his head on his hands. He waited and listened for awhile. Finally, Link heard movement from behind him. His had flashed to his back. But, his sword was gone.

He reached back and felt around slightly. Nothing. He stood abruptly and whirled around to face the creature making the noise. Nothing. He looked around again. But this time really taking in his surroundings. Nothing looked different. All looked the same in fact. Link looked down on himself. He was wearing a black T-shirt and black pants. Everything he was wearing was black. He stood out in his white surroundings like a sore thumb. A black, sore thumb. His dirty blond hair fell into his eyes. He was glad that it was still blond not black. He ran a hand through his hair. Then he realized his hat was also gone.

Link looked around one more time and swore loudly. Were the _hell _was he? This whole thing was starting to piss him off. Then Link saw something from afar was coming his way. He couldn't make out what it was. Just a black dot.

Link, in desperation, started to run toward it. It seemed like forever but finally, he could see the figure more clearly. It was a person, a man Link presumed from the way his body looked.. He had long legs also in dark pants. He looked just as goth as Link. Link stopped to catch his breath for a moment and then started to run again. As he neared the man he slowed. He continued to walk toward him, breathing heavily. He looked into the man's face.

Correction to Link's previous thoughts, the man looked _more_ goth then Link. His hair black as a raven's feathers. His eyes didn't have color to them. Just white and black. His pale cheeks were sunken in.

"Hello? Can tell me were we are?" Link asked.

The man did not respond. His dark eyes didn't even blink. It was as if he didn't even see Link. Link waved his hand in front of his face. No response. He just kept on walking. Then, instead of one other person there were millions. They just appeared out of thin air. The goth looking people dotted the plain land scape. Some female, some male. Every single one had black hair. Link wondered why his was still blond. All of them were walking in one direction. Link looked in the direction they all were walking. He saw nothing. He decided to follow them. He joined the mobs of people. He just hoped his eyes were not all black like that other man's eyes.

* * *

><p>The swordsman finally woke up. He had no idea how long he had been out or even were he was. His vision was blurry. He, instinctively, moved to rub his eyes, but his movement was prevented. Something was rapped around both of his wrists. He went to lean forward to inspect his wrists but there was also something rapped around his chest and stomach.<p>

_Am I strapped to chair? Why? Were am I?...Who am I...? _ The swordsman's eyes widened with realization. His memory. Gone. He had no idea who he was. He couldn't remember anything leading up to this point. He looked down on him self. He couldn't make out much because his vision was still foggy but he indicated a large black spot on his left side. It hurt in that spot but not crucially. Like an old burn that was still slightly healing.

"Hello?" He called out. He heard a rustling to his left, then a tall dark figure came into view. He could tell that the figure was wearing a black and blue cloak with cloth hanging down from the figure's waist. He could see the figure had long blazing red hair, even though the cloak's hood was up. He presumed that the figure was a girl.

"So you finally decided to wake up huh, Shad?" The figure said. The voice sounded feminine. The rest of the doubt was wiped from his mind by the lovely sounding voice. Even though she sounded angry, her voice was the most captivating thing he remembered hearing. "Or should I call you murderer?"

"Please, I can't see anything and I have no idea what you're talking about." Shad said looking into the woman's distorted face.

"Fine." She sighed. The woman shoved something over his eyes. As soon as she removed her hand from her face he could see clearly again. But what he saw made him not sure he wanted to. Blood surrounded a dirty blond male that lied on the ground. He wore a green tunic and white tights. (Me: I just had to put it in! :) ) A sword and shield laid next to him, but not in the blood. A small imp looking person with light blue green hair was sitting just outside the blood pool weeping.

Shad turned back to the woman. Her beauty took the breath out of him. Her skin was kind of blueish, at least the parts of her skin that were not black. Weird lines and symbols covered her cloak and arms. Her hair was rapped around in front of her in a stone ring. She had a golden gem thing on her forehead connected to more golden things on her hood. Her eyes were blood red and the whites of her eyes were yellow.

Individually, each thing looked weird. But her whole form worked together to form a beautiful scene. She was simply dazzling.

"So? What the _HELL _were you thinking when you put the sword to Link's neck!" She yelled into Shad's face.

"Link? The man on the ground? I did this?" He asked nodding toward the body in the blood, "Please, miss, I didn't know. I can't remember anything!"

"Oh, don't act stupid, you fool! You pulled out your sword and charged at him!" She screamed. Her face flushing up with anger.

"No! I really don't remem-" Shad started.

"DON'T! I'M NOT BYING YOUR-!" Her body started to shake slightly with anger before the imp interrupted her.

"Midna, he's telling the truth." He said simply.

"HOW-?"

"Just trust me..." He whispered moving his gaze back to the dead man.

Midna, Shad presumed, stopped her argument. She glared evilly at his as she cut the ropes bounding him to the chair. Not bothering to take precautions, She created a deep cut on the back of his wrist. She walked over to the door and grabbed a dark tan colored bag with green and red thread weaved around the top of the bag. It was held closed by a tied draw string. Midna tossed it over to him.

He caught it with his uninjured hand. Looking inside he found another pair of glasses, a roll of cloth, a small blade, an extra pair of clothes, and a couple strange books. Pulling out the roll of cloth, Shad preceded to wrap his wrist. After he was done, he looked up back up at the dead man, and was surprised by what he saw.

Link's body was floating in the air. He was laying flat with his back straight and his arms at his side as if he was laying on an invisible surface. There was a kind of shadow around his body. The same shadow type stuff covered the hands of the two other people. To Shad, it looked like they were lifting the man without even touching him.

_Do these people have... Shadow Powers? No, that doesn't sound right... Midna... She's not...not.._ Shad thought hard about that. Not what? But a fast as the memory, or memory fragment, had come, it dissolved. _Link would know..._

Shad's mouth fell open. _Link? Was he my friend? By the looks of it he was good friends with Midna and the imp. Do I feel so guilty because I... I killed him? If he was my friend then... why would I hurt him?_ These and several other questions flooded Shad's mind spontaneously.

"Did I know Link well?" The question slipped from his lips before he realized what he had said.

Both were silent for a moment, glancing at each other. "Yes... you did..." The imp said.

"What is your name?" Shad asked the imp.

"Uh, Lan," He said awkwardly.

Shad just nodded. Lan and Midna moved toward the door the body in between without another word to Shad. He moved forward and opened the door for them. Lan whispered a thanks, Midna didn't react. When outside they lowered the body to the ground. Lan floated down after Link's body. Midna and Shad climbed down the ladder. When Shad looked down at the body again, he saw his second abnormal sight for one day.

"LOOK!" He cried, pointing at Link's neck. The wound the killed Link was closing up.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry that back in the second chapter I put Lan's in before he said his name. I have tried to fix it but it won't let me. I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 9 Ones past does not define them.**

Link's P.O.V

Link looked around at all the people. As they passed him they disappeared. They went straight through a large stone wall that they had finally came up upon. They didn't even seem fazed by the fact they were walking straight into a wall. But all the same, the people didn't seemed fazed by anything. Link hesitated but lifted his hand and pushed it through the wall.

He felt nothing. He walked through the wall. He suddenly was in a medium sized circular room. A large fire in a fireplace to the right of the room gave light and warmth to the place. A large circular table dominated most of the room. many people sat around it deep in discussion.

Weapons were hung all along the walls and several large book cases lined the back wall. Link stood in small little hall that was extended off of the base of the room. The light from the fire didn't reach the place were link stood so he was not yet noticed by the arguing people. Link turned around and put a hand on the wall in which he had came through. It was as solid as it looked. He was trapped. The only way out was to enter the room. Link examined all the people sitting at the table. They all wore the same clothes as Link, some with the exception of a cloak, though none had there hood up but one.

"Stop," Said a familiar voice. Link was not sure were he had heard the voice before. The name danced on the tip of his tongue. "We are no longer alone." The man's voice said calmly.

Everyone stopped talking at once and looked toward Link. Link visibly tensed. He didn't know who these people were, but he was ready for a fight.

The man with who had spoken was the man with his hood up. He lifted his hands as if to plea he was innocent for some unknown crime. "Please, do not be frighted-"

"I AM NOT FRIGHTED!" Link bellowed. He did not like being accused of being scared. Link was not scared of anything! He was not scared to fight Ganon! The "master" of evil! The only thing he was scared for was the safety of his friends! Though that fear was not for him self. Not one challenge that had crossed his path had scared him. And for him to say he was frighted now was highly offensive.

The hooded man chuckled, "Of course you are not, bearer of the Triforce of Courage, I should not have used that word. For I know all to well how fearless you truly are." The man said chuckling again.

A murmur went through the small crowd of people. _Bearer of the TRIFOCE! _One whispered, _Does he know the bearer?_ Another whispered.

_Why is this such a big deal...? _Link thought to himself. Link was starting to feel nervous.

The hooded man raised a hand. They all fell quiet. "Link," Link did not recall ever saying his name, who was this man anyway? "It has been a long time, how are you?" Auru asked as he pulled down his hood. Link's jaw fell open

"How- what- but...?" Link stammered. _Auru? ALIVE! But, how? I killed him with my own blade! But wait, he could not be alive, because I am not alive either._

"Please, sit. Let us discuss what has happened since my departure." Auru said smiling.

Link sat down in a chair to the right of Auru. Link had so many questions he wanted to ask but he didn't know how to start.

"You are probably wondering were you are. Well that question has two answers. The place you started out to be was a place called "The Cloud of Spirits." It is the place all spirits go before they are judged." Auru explained.

"Judged?" Link asked.

"Yes. All spirits are judged on what they did in life." Auru said simply.

"By who?"

"Oh, it changes over time. I can not be sure who it is right now."Auru reached up and scratched his chin. His beard was a little fuller than the last time Link saw him.

"So were are we know? Did I get judged?" Link wondered.

"We are not entirely sure were we are, but this group of people who have been killed before there time. People who were murdered by someone under the influence or control of another person. And for that reason, I do not believe any of us have been judged." Auru said calmly.

Link mulled that over for a moment. So Shad was under... Arun's control?

"Shad was the one who killed me. He... he slit my neck..." Link confessed awkwardly.

"Ah, correction, my old friend, Arun killed me using your body. Your mind was not even there during that time was it?" Auru asked. Link blinked a couple time in surprise.

"Uh y-ya, I mean no I was in Arun's castle. He was talking to me about Ilia. The girl Shad was trying to protect. He said that he had summoned my spirit there with him." Link confessed.

"That is what I thought. He was able to invade you like that because of your anger. His magic is stronger when a person is most vulnerable. When a person emotions get away from them. For you it was anger. What was going on when you died?" The way Auru said it made link feel weird. They were just calmly talking about Link dieing.

"Well I was telling him how you... died." Link divulged.

"Oh, so he was sad. I am surprised that Shad was able to hold out as long as he did. Even though he is not so physically strong, his will is strong none the less. He has a sharp mind, I should have given him more credit..." Auru said sadly.

"Uh, excuse me? What do you mean?" Link asked bewildered.

"Have I never told you how I met Shad?" Auru asked laughing. Link looked around at the other people. No one said anything they all were watching and listening calmly.

"Um, no I don't think so..." Link answered.

Auru sighed, "Well I met him when he was no more than ten years of age. Shad's father was not a kind man. He got very angry at Shad and his mother one day. You see Shad had a baby brother and his mother wanted to get the child away from his father. She wanted him to grow up free from the horrors that man had put her and Shad through. When he found out he set the house on fire. I was passing the house when it was suddenly consumed by fire. I rushed over and I was able to get Shad out of the fire. He kept trying to tell me were his mom was how to help her but I was to arrogant to listen. I when back into the house and tried to save his mother but," Auru sighed again and looked down, "If had just listened to him I would have spent less time searching for her and I might have been able to save her..."

"Oh..." Link managed.

"I adopted Shad. I raised him as if he was my own. He never stopped talking about his baby brother. I felt bad for Shad. If I would have listened I might have saved his mother. I changed that day. I will never be that arrogant again." Auru finished.

"Was Shad ever reunited with his brother?" Link asked.

"Yes he was. In fact it was just recently."

"Who is his brother?"

"Link, Shad and I had a deep discussion on whether we should tell you or not. We decided we should wait but I feel now is the time." Auru paused.

A puzzled look crossed Link's face, '_Why would they discuss the matter of telling me who Shad's brother is?_' "Tell me what?"

"The baby had the Triforce tattooed on his hand." Auru said calmly.

Link gasped. His mouth hung open. Link's eyes fell down to his hand. The Triforce glowed brightly. As far a Link was concerned, it had been there all his life.

"M-me...?" Link asked shakily.

Auru just nodded. The Triforce glowed brighter.

* * *

><p>Midna gasped. Light was seeping out from under Link's glove. She moved over to him and pulled it off. The Triforce glowed bright on the hero's hand.<p>

"What does that mean?" Shad asked

"I don't know. I hope nothing has happened to Link..." Midna said. Concern was clear in her voice.

* * *

><p>"Link, Our time together has grown short. You will soon wake up in your body back on earth. Farewell, but do not worry, me and all of the people sitting at this table will eventually return to our own body's as well. Good bye for now." As Auru talked his voice became distant. Link's Triforce glowed so bright Link had to shield his eyes.<p>

"No! Wait! What about you?" Link called out.

Link thought he could hear Auru's voice but he could not hear what he was saying.

Suddenly, searing pain spread through Link body. He screamed. The world went black.

* * *

><p>No one's P.O.V.<p>

Link's eyes flashed open. But instead of the bright blue they usually were, his eyes were completely white. Little pieces of color started to cling together, but no one was watching Link's eyes. The three people in the room had to look away because the Triforce was to bright. After many minutes had passed the glow died down. The hero's eyes had finished reconstructing and all became still.

Link's eyes were closed again.

"What happened?" Midna asked

"His soul has returned to his body." Lan said amazed.

"How do you know?" Midna asked.

"I-I don't know..." Lan confessed.

* * *

><p>Link's P.O.V.<p>

Link slowly opened his eyes. He was looking up at the ceiling. He was in his bed. He looked over and saw Midna and Shad talking to each other on the main floor. He tried to sit up but a hand pushed him back down onto the bed. Link looked up and saw that Lan was floating above him.

"Don't get up, you need rest." Lan said strictly. "Midna! Shad! Link is awake!" Lan called down to the others. They stopped talking immediately. Midna scrambled up the ladders with Shad in tow.

"Link! I'm so glad you're awake!" Midna exclaimed hugging him.

Link smiled. Shad stood in the corner looking awkward.

"Shad? What's wrong?" Link asked.

"Uh, well... um..." Shad mumbled.

"Link, Shad he, um, well, Shad lost his memory. He doesn't really know you right now." Midna explained

Link smirked.

"What?" Midna demanded.

"Nothing it's just you helped out a friend of mine when her memory was gone." Link said to Shad.

"Oh, I, uh, sort of remember some stuff, but it's fuzzy..." Shad said

Link sat up again. He ignored Lan and Midna's yells of concern when he stepped out of the bed. He grabbed the railing for support and moved over to Shad.

"Do not worry, Shad, together we will get your memory back. I won't ever leave you again if I can help it, brother." Link smiled and hugged a totally bewildered Shad.

"Brother?" They all asked in unison.

Link smiled more. He explained the whole thing. How their mother had died in the fire because their mother gave Link up and how Auru raised him. He explained every thing that happened after he died. How he saw Auru again.

"I- I kind of remember that. I remember fire and I remember having a little brother." Shad smiled. "I would like nothing better than to hear how my brother has been doing all these years." Shad leaned over and hugged Link back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers! Chapter 10 is here! Please R&R!**

**Chapter 10 Help**

**Link's P.O.V.**

_Link opened his eyes. A girl stood over him. He was lying on the ground in the middle of the forest. Stars covered the sky. The girl had surprisingly blue eyes. She had long dark red hair that was streaked with blond and gray. She wore an old fashion white dress. She was beautiful. When Link saw her he thought of Shad, but he wasn't sure why._

"_Where... where am I?" Link asked._

"_That doesn't matter right now!" She looked nervous. Link felt as if he should know her voice, but he didn't. Link tried to sit up but she put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down. Link was getting a little tired of that._

"_Who are you?" Link asked_

"_My name is Shera." She said. Link went to sit up again, but again she pushed him down._

"_Please, my young hero, I know you are strong, stronger than I could have ever hoped for, but you must listen to me." She pleaded._

"_Uh... Okay. I'll listen." Link promised._

"_Arun is not your only enemy. Just watch your step and take care of Shad. Promise me you'll keep him out of harm's way." She spoke in a rushed tone._

"_I- I'll try my best..." Link agreed._

_Shera visibly relaxed. "Thank you, my hero. Link, one of your friends is under the influence of dark magic! Don't trust the ones from another world!"_

"_Wait are you my-" Link started_

"_Shh, now, my hero, wake up... Wake up..." Her voice got more and more distant. Link's vision got fuzzy._

"_Wait... No... Come... come back..." Link managed. He was feeling drowsy._

"Looks like the statue final awakes, Come on you've been asleep for at least two hours since I got up!" Shad smiled.

"Ugh... I had the _weirdest _dream!" Link exclaimed when he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"What?" Shad asked

"I... I think it might have been about our mom..." Link explained his dream to shad and he described how she looked, for Shad's memory's sake. When he was done Shad was surprised.

"She said not to trust the ones from another world? Do you think she means Midna or Lan? Or someone else?" Shad inquired.

"I don't know..." Link replied, looking down to the first floor were The Twili stood chatting. "It could be anyone... I don't think it is Midna... I've known her for a while. I don't know about Lan. He _seems_ okay, but I don't know I haven't known him as long..."

Shad sighed, "I hope it is not Midna..." Shad mumbled sadly, "or-or Lan..." Shad looked but awkwardly when he said Lan's name.

Link stared at Shad for a moment, And then cracked a smile. "Ahhh, does little Shad have a crush?" Link asked in a baby voice then started cracking up.

"Link!" Shad moaned.

"Oh, come on! I'm just catching up on lost taunts!" Link laughed. He glanced down at Midna and found her and Lan staring up at him like he was a crazy person, which only fueled Link's laughter. It took many minutes for Link to control himself again. It felt good to laugh again. He hadn't even smiled much since This whole affair started.

"Stop! And don't call me little! From what I've heard I am the _older _brother!" Shad protested, even though he was smiling too.

"What the heck is going on up there?" Midna asked, totally dumfounded.

"Link was just teasing me." Shad answer playfully scowling at Link. "Ah!" Shad yelped.

"What is it!" Link demand, all joy gone from his face.

"Oh, it's just my side..." Shad said waving it off with his right hand while his left clutched his side.

"Shad that looks bad." Link gasped, "OH! You haven't seen Telma or Ashie yet! While we go we can also get something that might help you!"

"Uuuuuh... Who are they? And what can we get that will help me?" Shad asked.

"Come on! We will go there now!" Link smiled again.

* * *

><p>Link and Shad rode up into the horse stables just inside the entrance and paid the stables man a small tip to care for his horse while Link was in the Castle Town. Link led Shad through the crowded streets down toward the small lowered entrance to the Bar.<p>

"Ah, Link? I'm not sure that I want to go into a bar." Shad protested.

"Oh, it's okay. We aren't going to drink anything. We are here to meet our friends." Link promised.

Shad hesitated, but followed Link into the bar.

Many tables filled the small building. One small table was placed in the back most room of the bar. There sat two people who were looking at a map intently. Link looked over and saw Telma standing behind the bar and led Shad over to her.

Telma gasped, "Shad! H-how are you?"

"Um, well, I'm g-good..." Shad stuttered nervously.

"Telma, Shad has, too, lost his memory. I was hoping by bringing him here, we might jog some of his memories." Link explained.

"Oh, I see. Well Shad, I'm Telma. I run this establishment. Come back and meet, well, re-meet Ashie."

"And Rusl. Shad hasn't met him yet." Link added.

"Shad! You're back!" Ashie jumped up and hugged Shad quickly.

"Um, Hello? Are you Ashie?" Shad asked.

Ashie looked confused, "What? Do you not remember me?"

"That is true. Shad has lost his memory. Shad? Do you remember this place at all?" Link asked.

"S-sort of... I think I spent a lot of time here..." Shad confessed

"Yes, you went on adventures with me and... uh, Auru... and Rusl here would go with us sometimes."

"Hello, Shad. I am glad to see you, though, the last time I saw you, you had your memory." Rusl greeted.

"Sit, I will tell you of our times together." Ashie said. Link and Shad pulled up chairs and Ashie told many glorious stories. Rusl would and details every now and then. Link was surprised to hear of all the things that Shad and Ashie had done together.

_I guess courage runs in the family. _Link thought with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Shad's P.O.V.<strong>

_There he goes again. _Shad noted. _Link keeps talking like he is from two different time periods. Saying __things like over yonder, and talking without contractions._ Shad thought after hearing Link tell a few stories of his own. Shad was remembering small stuff now. He could remember what Auru looked like, some of the times they had spent together. Shad was glad little fragments were coming back to him but it also frustrated him. From what Link said, Ilia had gotten her memory back in just three short days. Why couldn't he get his memory back that fast?

Then a thought occurred to him. Maybe, If he were to get do something similar to what was done for Ilia, then it _would_ come back as fast as hers. It was unlikely, but it was something. It gave Shad a little hope.

Finally, after saying many goodbyes Link and Shad were on their way.

"Shad come in here for a moment. I want to try something." Link said and led Shad into a dark house. The walls were all stone and green moss grew on parts of the ground. The smell of mildew burned in Shad's nose.

"Wait here," Link said. He walked into the other room. Shad could hear new voices, a low one and a smaller one. The smaller one sounded like it belonged to a child. A little bit later Link came back into Shad's view. In his hand was a glass bottle full of red liquid.

"What is that?" Shad wondered.

"It is a potion. Don't be alarmed. It is a healing potion. I have used it before on my journeys. I was thinking that it might help your side and maybe your memory as well." Link explained.

"Well, I guess it can't hurt..." Shad decided. He took the bottle from Link and drank it all. It left a weird taste in his mouth, but not a bad one. It was kind of like sour and sweet mixed together. At first, nothing happened. Then he felt a weird tingling in his side. Shad lifted his shirt to see what was happening with his body. The dark burn on his side was shrinking slowly. In its place, was new skin that was still kind of red.

"Wow…" Shad managed. There was still a black wound on his side but it was a lot smaller. Shad put his shirt back and yawned. "Let's go back. I'm tired."

"Okay." Link answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Lan's P.O.V.<strong>

Lan walked out into the yard. Midna was asleep in the house so he was alone. He didn't know when Shad and Link would be back so he had to hurry. He created a ball of dark energy and threw it into the sky. A large portal opened up. Lan jumped up and was sucked into it. He appeared in front of a large castle. He waited for a moment then the draw bridge opened for him. He hurried inside. When inside the main area he walked into a stair room and climbed the spiral stairs. After a few minutes he emerged in a large thrown room. A woman dressed in almost all black sat on the throne. Her hooded cloak was a dark purple and she wore a black shirt underneath. She had black pants on that were tucked into black boots. Her hood was up but some of her short black hair stuck out. Lan could not see her face because her hood was up but he didn't need to.

"Ok, I've earned their trust just like you said. Now give me my sister back!" Lan shouted.

"No, no, no. I'm not done yet. I still need you." She responded.

Lan gritted his teeth, "You said-"

"Yes, I know what I said. But if I always told the truth I would not be here, where I am now. The queen of- oops, I almost slipped up!" The queen laughed.

Lan sighed, "What do you want?"

"Just stay there. Find out their plans. I want to know exactly what they plan to do." The queen decided.

"Fine," Lan agreed. He created another ball of dark energy. He threw it on the ground and a portal opened. He let himself be dragged in. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was back in the clearing.

"Lan? Where did you come from?" Link asked.

_Oh no!_ "Uh, I was in the… Twilight realm! Ya, I was just checking on them. The storm is still pretty bad and… the people are getting restless." Lan lied.

"Oh! I forgot about the storm! I am sorry!" Link realized.

"Oh, well uh-" Lan started but Link was already scrambling up the ladder.

* * *

><p><strong>Link's P.O.V.<strong>

_I can't believe I forgot about the twilight realm!_

Link ran into the house Shad was stirring the soup that was hanging over the fire.

"We must leave as soon as possible!" Link shouted.

"We can't!" Shad blurted out.

Link looked puzzled, "Why not?"

"I- I'm not sure…" Shad stuttered, his face was screwed up in concentration, "I think I-it might have been something about the town…"

"What about the town? It's perfectly fine!" Link protested.

"No, something big is going to happen, something bad." Shad said with sudden confidence.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because I remembered!" Shad exclaimed happily, "I guess that poison really did work!"

"Yes, I guess it has…" Link replied, stunned. Midna walked up from the basement.

"What were you doing down there?" Link asked.

"I was just checking it out, Wolf boy. What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I feel as if we should leave right away, but Shad said that he remembered something about the town being in trouble, I think." Link responded.

"Well, we can't just leave then…!" Midna paused for a moment, "Why don't we split up? Glasses and Lan can stay here and you and I could go on ahead,"

"Glasses?" Shad asked.

"Ya, Glasses. That's you nickname. Is that a problem?" She accused.

"N-no!" Link could see Shad's face getting red, "I was just asking…"

Link looked back at Midna, trying not to smile, "I –I don't want to split up. Then if something bad does happen to one of us, our forces will be spread apart making us more vulnerable."

"Fine, Wolf boy, but do you have any better ideas?" Midna asked.

Link was about to talk when Lan came in and interrupted him

"What is going on?" He asked.

"We are trying to come up with a plan." Midna answered.

"I do have a plan!" Link butted in, "Okay, if the town is about to be destroyed, or something, then if we leave then it might trigger it. So, why do we not make it look as if we are departing?" Link asked the group.

There was silent for a moment as everyone thought about the idea.

It was Shad that broke the silence, "It might work." He concluded.

Lan nodded and Midna agreed with a, "Ya."

"Okay, here is what we do…" Link started.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Moving Forward**

**Ilia's P.O.V.**

"Why do you always look at Link?" Ilia wondered. Whenever Ilia caught Arun looking into his crystal ball thing, she always saw images of Link and Shad. There were also two other people that had light and dark skin. Ilia didn't know who they were.

"Because, his mind intrigues me, it's as if he has another mind living inside of his own. It tries to contact him, but he doesn't realize that he has put up mental blocks." Arun explained thoughtfully.

Ilia didn't get what he was saying. Another Link? It didn't make any sense. She didn't care much anyway.

_Arun is a horrible man, he could go die for all I care! _Ilia would think to herself.

Arun got up from his throne and walked around the white room still looking at the crystal ball that he held in his hand, "Well why don't we help him out?" Arun laughed.

Ilia gasped, _No!_ She tried to run but her feet wouldn't move. Arun looked up at her and laughed, "We can't have you dashing in to save the day, now can we?" He laughed again.

Ilia watched helplessly as Arun turned the glass ball into a weird looking amulet. It was small and gear shaped. It had a picture of the Triforce on the front. He threw it up into the air; it floated up slowly. As it reached the ceiling in passed straight through and disappeared.

"Link, be careful…" Ilia whimpered. Tears streamed down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Link's P.O.V.<strong>

Link strapped the last box of supplies to Epona's saddle. The plan was about to begin. Link pulled on the boxes to make sure they were on tight.

Link heard footsteps behind him. He spun around and drew his sword at the same time. The Postman was standing there with his hands up, looking, cross-eyed, down at the point of the blade, that was pointed between his eyes. Link lowered his sword.

"Sorry about that…" Link apologized.

The Postman swallowed, "Uh… Um… A-are you mister Link?"

"Yes."

"I-I have a package for you…" He said holding out a box covered by brown paper and tied shut by string with a shaky hand. Link took it and The Postman took off.

_Oops… _Link thought. He looked down at the package he held in his hand. It didn't say any names. He wasn't sure who it was from. He opened it up. It was an amulet. The picture of the Triforce glowed in the presence of Link. He dropped the box and slipped it over his neck. He picked it up off of his chest and looked at it. It was made from a black metal that Link couldn't identify. It hung on a small chain that looked very sturdy. Link slid it under his shirt and went back to checking the boxes.

After Link checked all the boxes he pet Epona for a moment before heading back toward the house. He didn't even get within ten paces of the ladder when the pain exploded through him.

His head throbbed. The pain was so great it forced Link to his knees. He gripped his head with both hands. Link screamed. He clamped his jaw shut but still continued to scream. The sound was muffled for a moment until a new wave of pain exploded through him and his screams were let loose again. He fell sideways and cradled his head on the ground. He could hear the voices of others but could not decipher what they were saying. The pain in Link's head exceeded any other pain he had ever felt.

Just when Link though the pain couldn't get any worse a new level of pain rolled through him. Black spots blurred his vision. He briefly saw Shad and Fado standing over him. Link slammed his eye lids closed. Link could feel consciousness leaving him. He passed out.

* * *

><p>When Link woke up he was lying on his bed. His head still hurt but it wasn't the same kind of pain. It felt like he hit his head and not the intense burning he felt last time. Link sat up and the world started spinning. He put his hands on his head and waited for the spinning to stop.<p>

_Finally! I have tried to contact you for ages! I tried but I could only manage to take over your mind in a sense._

Link froze. _What was that…?_

That, _was me. you see, _I_ am one of your past lives. There is a cycle. We, the holders of the Triforce of Courage, must defeat Ganondorf and keep him from destroying the world. But just as we are incarnated into another body, so are the other two bearers of the Triforce, Princess Zelda and Ganondorf._

_Wait… b-but I already killed Ganondorf… _Link thought.

_Yes, but this time it is different. I believe that Ganon's past lives were communicating with him same as the way I am talking to you right now. They told him of all the defeats that he has suffered. He told him to spread his power else were. Not just to focus on us and defeating us. He told him that he had to give the majority of his power to someone else._

_That person was Zant wasn't it?_

_No, he was just a decoy. Ganon just used him to get a body and get back into the light world._

_How do you know all of this? I thought you were a part of me, how do you know all this stuff if I don't?_

_Because even though I reside inside your body, I am not limited to this body like you're mind. Where do you think your knowledge came from? Did you ever think about how you always knew where to go? That was because I would go scout and give you the info unconsciously. _

_Okay... How can you do that if your one of my... Past lives... And what can I call you?_

_Just call me whatever you want, also I cannot explain it all now. it would take quite a bit time we do not have._

_What did Ganon put his power in then?_

_It is not _what _it is _who_. We will discuss this later I am departing now. I will come back. But, do me a favor and keep the medallion on._

_Wait! Who are you? Why couldn't you communicate with me before? I have so many questions!_

_We will talk at a later date! _When he spoke a ripple of pain went through Link's head. It was almost as bad as last time only this time it didn't last as long. Link yelled out in pain. He felt a weird sensation like something passing through him and Link realized it was the spirit inside of him leaving. The thought made him shiver.

He heard feet moving around below him and then Shad and Fado came up the ladder onto his bed loft. Link momentarily wondered were Lan and Midna had gone, then another wave of pain went through him. He clamped his eyes shut and tried not to scream.

"Link are you alright?" Fado asked.

Link tried to answer but it came out sounding like, "GaaahaAAAA!"

Link sat down on the bed and waited. After several minutes the pain started to subside. After about an hour Link felt good enough to sit up again. He looked out the small window and saw it was night time.

Link slowly lifted himself out of bed. The world was spinning again. He used the railing to support himself. He was suddenly over come with a horrible sense of nausea. He puked on the floor. He moved over to the ladder. He tried to climb down ended up tripping over his feet and fell down to the next loft. He groaned when got up. He didn't seem to have broken anything. Suddenly Fado was standing over him.

"Man, in all my years of taking care of you and being your friend I haven't ever seen you as bad as you are now!" He exclaimed.

Link only moaned. With help from Fado Link made it down to the bottom floor and collapsed in a chair.

"I… I need to clean up my… puke…" Link managed to stand up only to be pushed back down.

"Let me do that, buddy. You just need to sit and rest." Fado responded.

"Whe-where is Shad…?" Link asked.

"He is in the town with ever one else. You gave us quite a scare; your screaming was heard by everyone!" Fado explained.

Link moaned. _Great, now I have made a fool of myself._

_Maybe you have not. Showing weakness is not always a bad thing._

_I am not weak! Be quiet and leave me alone! You are the reason I feel like this! _Link yelled at the spirit within him.

"Link? Are you alright? You are not going into a screaming fit again are ya?" Fado asked.

"No, I'm fine…"

Shad came in just then and came over to Link. "Are you alright?"

"YES! Yes I am fine!" Link yelled. He jumped up from his chair, wincing slightly because his side was still hurting from his fall.

"Are you hurt?" Shad asked.

"He fell off of his bed loft." Fado informed.

Shad opened his mouth to speak up Link held his hand up and silenced him "I'm fine, you need not worry about my condition. Where are my sword and my shield?" Link asked looking down upon himself. His chest was bare and beaded with sweat. His boots stood by the door and he was wearing shorts. He ran his hand through his hair and felt no hat. That he expected, "Where are my clothes?"

"You stuff is on the book loft." Fado answered.

Link went over and climbed up the ladder. His clothes were lying in a heap on top of the book case. His sword and shield were leaning up against it. He changed into his clothes and strapped his shield and sword onto his back. He grabbed his hat and adjusted it on his head. He felt better with it on. He turned around and flipped down the stairs.

Fado and Shad looked at each other. "Someone looks like they're feeling better." Shad smirked.

_Where is the medallion!_

"Where is my medallion?" Link asked a little annoyed.

"Well, we put it in the basement because we figured that was what was making you scream…" Fado said nervously.

"It was." _You are not supposed to tell them that! They will prevent you from wearing it! Then I cannot help you!_

_I'm not so sure that is such a bad thing._

Link slid down the basement ladder. He picked up his lantern that he kept down there and lit the oil. The medallion was hanging on a nail on the wall. Link picked it up and looked at it for a moment. _How do I know it will not cause me pain again?_

_Because, the only reason it hurt you in the first place was because your mental barriers were falling down. I don't know how you got this but it was to my benefit. _

_And why did my head hurt again right before you left? _Link accused.

_You have never experienced me leaving you at that magnitude before. I am guessing that because your mental barriers fell it made it more intense. _

_And if I don't put it on?_

_My prison inside your mind will be re-constructed; I might even cease to exist._

_How do I know that you are on my side?_

_I am a past life of yours! Why would I not?_

… _I don't totally trust you. If you lead me and/or my friends into a bad situation, I promise to remove and destroy the medallion. Do I have your word?_

… _i can not promise that i will keep you totally out of danger but i will try__…_

_That's not what I said. i can fight, I don't need you protection. I mean, if you lie and tell me that it is safe when it's not._

Link looked down at the medallion again. Timidly, he slipped it over his neck. He flinched, but nothing happened. Sighing with relief he placed it underneath his shirt and blew out the lamp. He climbed back up the stairs to find two concerned people staring at him.

"What?" Link demanded.

"You didn't put that thing back on, did you?" Shad asked.

"Yes, I had to…" Link answered.

"Why?"

"I can't explain right now…" Link moved over to shad and whispered to him, "I will tell you once Fado has left…"

Link moved over to the fireplace and let the flames warm his face.

"Well, I got to get back to the goats. Link, you tell me if you need anything…" Fado said after a moment. He walked over to the door and left.

"Where are Midna and Lan?" Link asked after a moment.

"They are in the Twilight Realm. Midna said that she needed to be there to comfort her people. She has been gone awhile. And the people are growing restless and scared without their Queen. So are you going to tell me now?" Shad pressed.

Link sighed, "You know that I am the bearer of the Triforce, right?"

"Of course!"

"Well, I have past lives because of the Triforce, and I can communicate with one of my past lives. But I can only do this because of this medallion. It brings down my mental barriers, I think, so that he can talk to me…" Link explained.

"Link, that is strange. But I have come to know you are strange." Shad laughed.

Link stared at him, "Has your memory returned?"

"Mostly, yes. While you were sleeping I was suddenly hit with a sense of realization and my memories flashed before me. It was quite extraordinary. Something are still a little fuzzy though." Shad explained.

Link stared at shad for another moment before his mouth broke into a large smile, "Shad! This is wonderful news! I cannot believe this!"

"I don't really understand why my memory left me in the first place though…"

_I do._

_What then?_

_Your enemy, Arun, messed with his mind when he took over him. He knew that you were coming close to finding him so he slowed you down._

"It was Arun, I think, Messing with your head." Link said aloud.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Shad said angrily.

Link was silent for a moment. "We need to leave. We have been held back so much. I don't want to think about what he might have done to Ilia." Link said.

"I agree. I want to help. Link you go ahead without me. I will stay and help if something happens here. You take Midna and Lan I will stay and protect the people here." Shad offered.

Link was going to protest but, with all the delays, Link didn't think they had a choice.

"Alright." Link agreed

Shad smiled, "Thank you."

"But, I am going to leave Midna here with you. I suspect that Lan is the traitor. I want to keep an eye on him." Link smiled. Shad blushed.

"Well… I, uh…"

Link smiled even larger. "Good bye my brother I will see you soon." Link put a hand on Shad's shoulder and walked out the door. As if on cue, a portal opened up and Midna and Lan appeared before him. He jumped down and walked over to them. He explained the plan to them.

"Link I trust you, I will stay here, but only for a couple days. If nothing happens in three days, I am going to take shad and find you, got it?" Midna asked.

"Okay." Link smiled. Lan was silent. He moved over to Link and sunk into his shadow.

Link walked over to his horse and jumped up onto her. He nodded to Midna and rode out of the clearing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Journey**

After a very long ways, Link stopped for the night.

He collected sticks and was able to start a small fire. Link roasted a couple of rabbits that he shot and killed with an arrow to eat. Lan and Link sat in silence while they ate. Link saved some of the meat in one of his small packs. Link could feel his eyelids getting heavy but fought sleep.

The woods were he had stopped were dense and filled with fog. It gave the forest a spooky setting. The howling and scurrying of unseen animals filled the dark night. Link couldn't see a single star through the thick canopy.

A twig snapped to his left. Link wiped around. Lan looked up concerned. Link moved quietly over the rough ground to a small set of bushes. The trespasser turned out to be just a squirrel.

_Stop being paranoid,_ Link told himself.

Lan laid down on his side away from Link and started to snore.

Link sat down and stoked the fire. Epona sat down on her knees and laid her head on the ground.

Link sighed. Sleep was wining the fight. He lay down and let sleep take over him.

**Lan's P.O.V.**

Lan waited several hours before he got up. He floated over to Link.

He waved his hand in front of his face a few times. Nothing. He poked Link's side. Still Nothing. Good. He needed Link to be a heavy sleeper.

Lan floated out into the forest.

"Going somewhere?" Came a voice from behind Lan, He froze.

"Uh…" Lan said guiltily. Slowly he revolved around. Link was propped up on his elbow staring at Lan accusingly. "I-I was just going to get some more fire wood. I was getting cold…" Lan lied.

Link gestured to his left. A medium sized pile of sticks and logs was neatly stacked were Link pointed.

"Oh…"

"Ya, come back here and tell me the _real _reason why you were leaving." Link commanded.

Lan did what he was told.

_I can't tell Link! My sister needs me… Link wouldn't understand; he's never had a sister unless he's got more long lost siblings. He wouldn't let me save her. Think Lan, Think! _

Link put more wood on the fire and stoked it till it was nice and warm.

"So, what is it?" Link asked.

Lan hesitated. _Maybe I should tell him. He has helped a lot of other people. But if I tell him the "Queen" would… I don't want to think about that. Would she know? She trusts me not to tell, right? _Lan sighed. _Here goes nothing…_

"I… have to help my sister…" Lan whispered looking down.

"Your sister?"

"Yes, the 'Queen' has her captive…"

"The 'Queen?'"

"Yes, I don't know who she is or what she's the queen of but she told me that I had to spy on you Learn your plans and then she'd let my sister go. But she lied last time. I really need my sister back, Link."

"Where do you go? When you go to see this Queen?" Link asked thumbing his chin.

"I don't know that either."

"How can you get there if you don't even know where you go?"

"I send a sort of signal and they open up the portal. I don't know how they do that. I don't know much of anything, just that they have my sister in captivity. Will you help me?" Lan pleaded finally meeting Link's eyes.

"yes, of course! But I don't think it would be wise for you to go there now." Link decided

"What?"

"Lan, I understand that you want to help your sister but going there now wouldn't help anyone."

"How do you know!" Lan yelled at him.

"Lan, please calm down!"

"No, Link! I need to go!" Lan jumped up from his seat on the ground and threw a dark ball of energy up into the sky after a momentary pause a portal opened up.

"Lan, no!" Link ran up and grabbed Lan's small arm.

"Link, Let me go!" He growled.

"Please listen to me Lan! I want to help, truly!"

"LET ME GO!" Lan flipped around best he could in Link's grasp and glared at him. "Don't make me…!"

"Make you what?"

"DO THIS!" Lan twirled something in his hand then shoved it into Link's head. It sunk easily into his forehead. Link screamed as his body started to change. Fur grew all over his body and his bones moved. His yell changed into a howl and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"I'm sorry Link. I have to do this." Lan whispered and jumped into the portal.

**Link's P.O.V.**

Link woke up to meet a blazing light. Squinting he looked down and after a moment his eyes adjusted. It was day time now.

_What happened? _Link thought to himself.

_What the-! You are a wolf! _came a familiar voice inside Link's head.

Link looked down on himself he was lying in the grass… and he was all hairy.

"No! GOD DAMN IT! AAAAAAAAGH! NOOOOO!" Link wanted to scream but all that came out was a frustrated howl.

_Damn you Lan! What have you done!_

_Well obviously he has put some kind of hex on you and me._

_I knew that! I meant WHY!_

_Then you should have said so. Made yourself more clear._

_Shut up…_

_Hump, fine. I will not divulge in you what I have found._

_Good. I don't want to hear it now._

Link knew he should listen to what the Voice had to say but he was too frustrated at the moment.

_Why do these things always happen to me? Why can't I ever just get going without some sort of delay preventing me! _Link thought frustrated.

_Because, you have two very powerful, very evil, people trying to stop you from going anywhere._

_I didn't ask for your opinion._

_Well I gave it anyway!_

Link sighed best he could in wolf form. _Let's just get back to Midna and Shad…_

_Yes, Let us._

**Shad's P.O.V.**

Shad poured two glasses of tea and went outside. Midna was sitting on the little porch thing in front of Link's house. The early morning was wet and cool but not too cold. The moist air felt good against Shad's skin.

"Tea?" He asked Midna.

"Oh, yes, please." Midna took her cup and looked back out to the forest.

Shad sat down next to her and took a sip of his tea before saying, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, really. I just was remembering the first time I came here." She smiled at the memory, "I was making Link get me a sword and Shield. He got them, even if they were kind of crappy."

Shad and Midna laughed.

"How will we find them again? Link and Lan I mean?" Shad wondered after a couple sips of tea.

"I'll open a portal and see if I can't locate them."

"You have to be inside the portal to locate them?"

"Well, while I'm inside the portal I can use my powers to show me just were to go to find what I'm looking for. It's quite useful actually." Midna confessed.

"Ah, I see…" Shad paused for a moment, "What is your world Like? I've heard tales that the sky is always the color of twilight and that the people that inhabit the world have lived there for centuries because their ancestors were banished form this world."

"All that is true... My ancestors tried to control the sacred realm. They were chased across the world and banished into the twilight realm. Our ancestors were very powerful. There was a great battle between my ancestors and the goddesses. Obviously, the goddesses won the battle but it wasn't easy for them. They forced them into The Shadow Realm and destroyed all entrances and exits except one; The Mirror of Twilight. Then, Ganondorf was imprisoned inside and fueled Zant's evil intentions by giving him power. The Mirror was used to send his evil minions into this world and that is the reason The World of Light was sent into twilight. Our legend was that a mighty beast with blue eyes would rescue the Twili from a time of great peril." Midna answered.

"Wait, who is Zant, exactly?" Shad asked clueless.

"He was an evil Twili that wanted to be king. When I was chosen to be the Ruler of the Twili instead of him he became very jealous. His jealousy turned into hatred and that's why Ganon used Zant to host his powers until he was strong enough to come back into the Light World. Zant used his powers to be come king. He was evil and turned the Twili into shadow beasts. " Midna explained.

"Also, was? What happened to that legend?"

"Well, it was fulfilled. Don't you know?" Midna wondered.

Shad looked worried, "No, I guess no one told me…"

"It was Link. He… was turned into a wolf when he entered the twilight that's why I knew he was the one of legend. I feel bad now about using him the way I did but that's over now. At least the worlds are safe because of Link…" Midna said meaningfully.

"A wolf?"

"Yes, What about it?"

"Nothing, but did it look any like that one?" Shad wondered pointing at a large black wolf that had just entered the clearing with a rather fearsome look on its face.

"Oh my Gosh! Link!" Midna yelled out, surprised.

The wolf barked and then growled that sound very similar to grumbling.

"Well, crap. How are we supposed to turn you back? How did this happen?" Midna asked slightly grumpy herself.

Link the Wolf just stared at her with a grumpy, blank face.

"Um, I don't think he knows how to answer…" Shad hypothesized.

Link nodded.

"Where is Lan?" Midna looked around but did not see him.

Link motioned to his paws then toward the sky.

"Lan did this to you?" Both Shad and Midna asked at the same time.

Link nodded again.

"You pointed to the sky, what does that mean?" Shad asked.

Link motioned to the sky again then ran out of the clearing, waited a moment the trotted back in.

"Did he leave in a portal?" Midna pressed.

Link nodded once again.

_Link's a wolf… wow… who would have thought… and he was right about Lan… he was the traitor…how could he do something like that? I just met him and now, he is basically an enemy… _Shad thought sadly.

"Well, crap." Midna repeated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Everything For Nothing**

Link curled up on the floor of his house as Midna and Shad left to go see Zelda. Link would have gone with them but his presence in the city would cause mass panic, so he reasoned that it would be best if he stayed home. Link suddenly remembered his "Voice" had info that he had so carelessly ignored.

_Are you there? _Link asked sheepishly.

_Of course I am here._

_What was it that you found?_

_Oh, now you want to know. I thought that you did not care what I had discovered._

_Well… I do._

_... What I was going to divulge was that I have located a way into finding the place in which you seek._

_WHAT!_

_I found out how to get to the castle of Arun! _The former Link yelled frustrated.

_Wha- How?_

_He resides inside of the Realm of Darkness._

_Realm of Darkness?_

_Yes, where do you think the souls of your enemy's go when you have defeated them? The Realm of Darkness is not easily accesses-able, though._

_Do you know how to get there?_

_Yes._

_How!_

_There is a… a doorway._

_Where is the doorway?_ Link asked getting annoyed. Why couldn't he give Link a straight answer?

_Only one person knows where it is._

Link was about to question further when the door banged open.

Link jumped back and got into his battle stance. A loud growl rumbled in his throat. Three women entered into Link's kitchen. Two of them were the same height but the one who stood in the middle of the two was slightly shorter. They were dressed exactly the same. They wore tight black shirts with the word "Baya" stitched on the front, and long black pants tucked into black boots. Each of them had a long cloak on with their hoods up. The outside was a deep purple and the inside was also black.

They laughed all at once and simultaneously lowered their hoods. They all were very skinny and very beautiful. They all looked like they could have been identical twins they had the same face, same nose, they even wore all the same makeup which consisted of dark makeup around their eyes that came around to a point on the opposite sides of their faces. They had dark purple lipstick on as well.

All three had a different eye color. The tall woman one on the left had bright green eyes, like the greenest of leaves on a tree in the springtime, the right woman's eyes were a bright blue like the blue sparkling waters of the ocean, and the middle woman's eyes were bright red, the color of burning flames in a volcano.

"So, this mutt is the infamous Link, huh? Look at him! He's pathetic!" The right one mocked.

"I expected the "Hero of the Worlds" to be, oh I don't know, scarier!" The left one continued.

"This puppy looks too weak to have killed Ganondorf!" The middle finished making them all laugh.

Link barked as loud as he could and growled again showing his sharp teeth. Who did these people think they were? They just bust into _his _home and just started to insult _him_! And what was "Baya," anyway?

"I'm Fera after Farore, The Goddess of Courage," The left on answered Link's silent question.

"I'm Niro after Nayru, The Goddess of Wisdom" The right informed.

"And I am Doneara after Din, The Goddess of POWER!"As the middle said this all three gathered energy in their hands and threw the energy toward Link.

Link was surprised for only a moment but that split second was his down fall. Link tried to jump to the side and get out of the way but that split second wasted would have allowed him to glance both ways finding on way was too close to the wall to maneuver out of the way. Link jumped toward the wall and the attack hit him right in the chest area.

Link howled out in pain and collapsed to the ground. The last thing link heard was their laughter before he blanked out.

* * *

><p>Zelda sighed, "Link? A wolf again?"<p>

"Yes... he's a wolf... again..." Shad answered. Shad felt a little weird in the presence of the Princess of Hyrule.

"Where is the Master Sword?"

"A man by the name of Arun has taken it." Midna answered getting up from her position on the wall. She started to pace the room.

"Taken it?"

"I'm not sure how but yes. He is anything but pure of heart so why he would want it if he cannot use it is beyond me." Midna finished.

"This is indeed strange." Zelda said in though, "Though changing Link back to his human form may be a challenge without the sword. Though there is one way but it is very dangerous."

"Well, what is it?" Shad asked.

"The stone that infected him the first time is what infected him this time, right?" Zelda asked.

"Of course." Midna answered.

"Then we have to just filter it out."

"Filter it out! P-princess he is my brother! You can't just put him through a filter!" Shad exclaimed.

"Relax! It's just a figure of speech! You see, his Triforce gives him power. He has only harnessed a small fraction of his power though. The power of his Triforce is easily strong enough to push it out, but Link would have to use his full force and that could be deadly if he's not careful." Zelda explained.

"How?" Midna asked.

"Make him take this." Zelda said getting up from her spot on her window sill and walked out of the room momentarily. When Zelda returned she was holding a small vile filled with some sort of golden liquid.

"This will fix things up, hopefully…" Zelda finished handing Midna the vile.

"That's all we can do, hope." Midna replied. Put a hand on Zelda's shoulder. Zelda nodded.

Midna opened a portal to Link's house and jumped in quickly followed by Shad. Moments later they repapered on Link's "porch."

"Midna…" Shad started.

"What?"

"I just… well," Shad sighed. "What if he gets hurt? I already lost him once. I don't want to lose him again…"

Midna looked at him and found fear there. This not being the first time she saw fear in those dark eyes. Midna couldn't help but realize how much he had changed from the first time she saw him from Link's shadow. From a scared castle civilian to a proud Hylian. **(I hope I spelled Hylian right… :/ )**

"Link's strong. If anything does happen I'm sure he'll pull through." Midna smiled. Shad allowed himself a small smile. But it was short lived. Shad's face dropped as soon as they opened the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Healing**

Shad stumbled down the hard stone stairs. Midna was hiding deep in his shadow. Rain drops flattened Shad's red hair to his head. He carried Link, again in his human form, in his feeble arms. Shad moved down the slope to the door of the bar. He pushed it open and stumbled inside. The building went instantly quiet. Not even Telma's beloved cat made a sound.

Shad dropped to his knees. Tears spilled from his eyes though it was Impossible for eyes to see because his face was already soaked.

"Please…," Shad rasped, "Please, you have to help him… he's going to bleed to death…" Shad pleaded weakly. Then Shad's arms gave and he dropped Link's bleeding body to the ground. Then Shad himself fell unconscious to the floor.

XxXx

"Shad wake up…. Come on wake up!" came someone's foggy voice.

Shad slowly opened his eyes. He was no longer in Telma's bar but in a bed. He lifted his head and looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the hospital, darling." Telma answered.

Shad suddenly sat straight up. "Link!"

"Shad! It's okay! Link's okay!" Telma yelled startled.

Shad moved to get out of the bed but stopped to hold his right arm.

"GA! What happened to my arm!?" Shad exclaimed.

"Well, you had a rather nasty chunk missing from your right arm. I thought your arm had been severed but the doctor was able to save your arm. He's a magic man, he is…" Telma explained.

Shad was shocked, "I almost lost my arm?"

"Yes, if you would have arrived just a moment later we would have had to amputate your arm."

Shad looked at the bandages covering his arm.

The doctor walked into the small sheet covered area. "Shad, is it? Are you feeling any pain in your arm?"

"Not really, but… I-I can't move it!" Shad exclaimed.

"Yes, whatever took a chunk outta you caused severe nerve damage. Now there is something we can do to fix that but it will be painful." The doctor explained.

"What?"

"The nerves in your arm could be re-attached "

"RE-ATTACH MY NERVES!?" Shad didn't understand what the doctor was saying.

"Well, yes."

"Whoa! No way! How is that even possible?" Shad freaked holding his arm away.

"Shad, it's that or you will not be able to use your arm!" Telma pleaded.

Shad looked at her. This woman, who had been his friend for so many years, was on the verge of tears. Shad had only seen Telma cry one other time. Shad sighed, "Alright… but first I want to see Link!" Shad demanded.

"Follow me," The doctor said and led Shad to another bed. Link looked horrible. Link was sweating all over and he was shivering badly.

"What's wrong with him?" Shad demanded to know.

"He has a bad fever. It's as if his body is fighting against itself." The doctor explained.

Shad looked at Link. He knew exactly what was going on. That _thing_ in his head was fighting with the potion Zelda gave to Midna. The thing poked out of Link's forehead for a moment but then it sunk back in. Link shivered fiercely then transformed into a wolf.

"Ah!" Shad said in surprise.

"That's happened multiple times since we brought him in here. We were hoping you could tell us what was going on." The doctor pushed.

"Uh….. I can't… How long was I out anyway?" Shad wondered trying to change the subject.

"You've been asleep for about a day now." Telma answered.

"I've been out a whole day?! H-how…?" Shad was shocked.

"What happened to you two?" Telma demanded.

"I really can't tell you, okay!" Shad yelled, "Let's get this stupid nerve thing over with…" Shad mumbled trying to distract them.

"Follow me." The doctor repeated.

**There's chapter 14. Sorry it's so short. And sorry for the long wait I've been working on something else (not FanFic though) and also when I start something it's always hard to finish it, but I'm going to try to write more often. **

**R&R Please? (Read and Review) **


End file.
